


Every f***ing time

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lavorare per Annelise all’inizio non era stata una pessima idea, checché ne dicesse Connor, anzi. Punto primo non ci si annoiava mai, anche se spesso gli si chiedeva di fare qualcosa che era sicuramente illegale ma almeno veniva pagato. Punto secondo avrebbe tenuto d’occhio Connor, aveva come l’impressione che il suo ragazzo stesse andando avanti solamente nella speranza di uscire dall’orbita di Annelise, ma forse si stava sbagliando.





	Every f***ing time

Lavorare per Annelise all’inizio non era stata una pessima idea, checché ne dicesse Connor, anzi. Punto primo non ci si annoiava mai, anche se spesso gli si chiedeva di fare qualcosa che era sicuramente illegale ma almeno veniva pagato. Punto secondo avrebbe tenuto d’occhio Connor, aveva come l’impressione che il suo ragazzo stesse andando avanti solamente nella speranza di uscire dall’orbita di Annelise, ma forse si stava sbagliando.

 C’era però un problema a cui non aveva pensato: la loro completa incapacità di tenere le mani a posto quando erano nelle vicinanze.

 Non era normale pensò Oliver, in sottofondo la risata divertita di Michaela e quella di Asher, ormai era inutile fingere che le loro frequenti visite al bagno fossero dettate da altri motivi. E non era che gli dispiacesse, non mentre Connor lo baciava possessivo e innamorato e Oliver sentiva chiaramente il freddo del muro del bagno sulla sua schiena e il calore delle mani del suo ragazzo sul torace, ma cominciava ad essere fin troppo strano.

“Dovremmo … dovremmo fare qualcosa “sussurrò cercando di mantenere il controllo, o almeno provandoci, e fallendo per l’ennesima volta quando la mano di Connor gli abbassò la zip dei pantaloni, se quella sera non fosse uscito con i suoi colleghi oggi probabilmente non avrebbe avuto tutti i suoi problemi, ma nemmeno Connor Walsh.

“E lo stiamo facendo, non credi? “lo provocò Connor tra un bacio e l’altro, la sua mano gli aveva abbassato i pantaloni senza che se ne accorgesse, era fottuto, più del solito si disse Oliver chiamando a raccolta tutto il suo autocontrollo.

“No … non così, e tu lo sai “ansimò Oliver quando sentì la mano di Connor sul suo sesso, ce l’aveva duro e … maledetto Connor che sapeva esattamente come toccarlo, la sfortuna dell’avere un fidanzato era che l’altro lo conosceva alla perfezione e sapeva esattamente come portarlo all’esasperazione. Oliver gemette, come sempre si sarebbe rassegnato a seguire le direttive di Connor ma almeno ci avrebbe guadagnato qualcosa questa volta.  
 Con gesti veloci e scoordinati abbassò i pantaloni dell’altro e lo imitò mentre Connor si premeva contro di lui, Oliver in quel momento avrebbe tanto desiderato altro, poter avere Connor, poterlo prendere in quel momento, farsi scopare nel bagno di Annelise in quel preciso istante ma avevano tempo solo per una sega veloce, a casa avrebbero risolto tutto, forse.

 Le loro mani si muovevano quasi allo stesso ritmo, quasi non si accorse di aver aperto le gambe e che Connor era vicino, così vicino e lui … stava per venire ma non era abbastanza, voleva di più, aveva bisogno di più, aveva così tanto bisogno di più.

“Quando torniamo a casa avrai una bella ricompensa “mormorò Connor con un movimento che lo fece impazzire. Gemette il nome dell’altro prima di lasciarsi andare, gli parve che Connor lo seguisse poco dopo ma sinceramente Oliver non avrebbe saputo dirlo, sapeva solo che era stato fantastico e che una volta tornati a casa avrebbero probabilmente trascorso tutta la notte a scopare.  
 Poi udirono dei colpi alla porta e la voce di Laurel che li riportò alla realtà.


End file.
